marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Inhuman Trial Ceremony
The Inhuman Trial Ceremony was an event hosted by Kasius where he tested the Inhumans bred at the Lighthouse against powerful opponents, in order to sell them as warriors for galactic warlords. Background In an alternate future where the Earth was destroyed, the remnants of Humanity lived under the rule of the Kree Watch in the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Kasius, the Kree leader of the Kree Watch, had his people conducting experiments in order to artificially breed Inhumans. Once their Terrigenesis was accomplished, these Inhumans were taken by the Kree Watch to be trained as warriors and sold during auctions after demonstrating their abilities in front of potential bidders in an arena known as the Crater.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games All these Inhumans, like Ben, were trained by Tye. Abby, a young girl who had trouble mastering her density manipulation powers, was trained by Jemma Simmons, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent coming from the past and turned into Kasius' servant, until she finally controlled her abilities to some extent. Later, Kasius also successfully captured Quake, the powerful Inhuman supposed to be responsible for the destruction of Earth, thus acquiring the nickname of "Destroyer of Worlds".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Melinda May, another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with no Inhuman abilities, was also captured by Sinara.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned As she was a fierce warrior despite having no powers, the Kree Watch decided to keep her to be pitted against Inhumans. Trial Ceremony Abby vs. The Beast Putting a premature end to the young Abby's training by Jemma Simmons, Kasius had her taken to the Crater, where Abby was confronted by the Beast, a brutal warrior fighting for Lady Basha. Due to the difference in size and strength, the Beast easily overpowered Abby, punching her hard and violently throwing her on the ground ad she could not channel her powers. This heavily disappointed both Basha and Kasius watching the duel in the Gallery, and Kasius subtly threatened to hurt Simmons should Abby be so easily defeated. unwittingly kills the Beast]] However, Abby managed to stood back and exchanged a look with Simmons, who silently encouraged her. This enabled Abby to regain control over her powers. Thus, as the Beast prepared to strike one more time, Abby considerably increased the density of her own body, rendering it incredibly hard, which caused the Beast's arm to break when he hit her. Overcome by pain, the Beast still moved forward to attack Abby but Abby, in an act of defense, raised her arm and instinctively reduced its density. As a result, she plunged her hand and wrist into the Beast's chest, which killed him in mere moments. Ben vs. Melinda May A second duel opposed the Inhuman Ben, a young telepath, to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May, who had been captured by Sinara. This fight was attended by Kasius and his bidders, notably Gaius Ponarian and Lady Karaba, as well as Leo Fitz, May's friend who posed as Boshtok the Marauder to blend in among the bidders in an attempt to rescue his friends. By reading May's mind, Ben figured out that Fitz and Ben knew each other but kept the information for himself, just like he had protected Quake and Jemma Simmons when they were interrogated by Kasius. is brought to the Crater]] May was given a fighting staff to duel against Ben and his dual knives. However, she was initially unable to land a hit on Ben as he read into her mind before she actually made her moves, thus avoiding her with ease. Ben managed to cut May in the arm and told her that no one could help her, even Fitz who May gave a look at. He then threw her on the ground but May stood back and instinctively used her staff, which Ben could not predict. As a result, Ben was hit by May for the first time. The fight kept going with May managing to force Ben to drop one of his knives before being disarmed herself. Ben then cut May in the stomach and kicked her onto the ground. As the fight could only end with the death of one of the duelists, Fitz intervened in the fight and declared that he was bored by it. He then suggested to Kasius to send May to the surface of the Earth to be devoured by the Vrellnexians, which Kasius agreed. Ben was taken back to Kasius' Suites so that the bidders, mostly Karaba and Ponarian, could make their offers. However, Kasius announced that he could not sell Ben as he had lied to him when interrogating Quake and Simmons. Therefore, Kasius had Ben executed by Sinara. Quake vs. Sinara is brought into the Crater]] As his brother Faulnak had arrived to the Lighthouse, Kasius decided to finally hold Quake's Inhuman Trial Ceremony. However, while he intended to pit Quake against another Inhuman, Faulnak demanded that Quake was put to a fight against Kasius' greatest warrior: Sinara. Although Kasius tried to refused, his brother insisted to the point that Kasius was forced to meet his request and to send Sinara into the Crater to fight against the Destroyer of Worlds. Before turning off Quake's Inhuman Control Device, Kasius activated an energy barrier between the Crater and the Gallery in order to protect the audience. Sinara immediately attacked Quake with her Silver Spheres, engaging in a violent duel against the Inhuman. As Quake managed to throw Sinara on the ground and prepared to attack her, Sinara hurled one of her spheres at her, knocking Quake over. Quake used her powers to stop another sphere and projected it back to Sinara, claiming it to be revenge for Ben, but Sinara avoided it. Both women continued their violent duel for a time, but in the end Quake was able to defeat Sinara with a punch boosted by her powers. activates Quake's Inhuman Control Device]] Taking advantage of Quake's victory, Leo Fitz, who was still in the audience, decided to enact his plan to rescue his friends. Wielding an I.C.E.R., he knocked unconscious Gaius Ponarian and deactivated the energy barrier while Jemma Simmons cut Kasius in the cheek. Quake used her powers to levitate in front of the Gallery and prepared to attack, but Faulnak reactivated her inhibitor, causing her to fall on the ground. Fitz and Simmons jumped from the Gallery into the Crater, with Fitz using his weapon to reactivate the barrier and prevent anyone from chasing them. Finally reunited with his girlfriend, Fitz passionately kissed her and agreed to marry her, all the while incapacitating Sinara who prepared to stand back and fight them. Fitz and Simmons then picked up Quake and incapacitated one last Kree guard before leaving the Crater. Aftermath Lady Basha was deeply impressed by Abby's victory over the Beast and purchased her for a high price from Kasius, despite Jemma Simmons trying to intervene. Just like Leo Fitz had suggested, Melinda May was sent to the surface of the Earth to be devoured by the roaming Vrellnexians. However, she was ultimately saved by Enoch, who had been sent by Fitz to assist her. Both May and Enoch were then rescued from a gravity storm by the True Believers, who took them both to the remnants of the Zephyr One. Despite being chased by Maston-Dar, Fitz, Simmons and Quake were able to escape him and were saved by Deke Shaw, who take them to the Salvage where they would be reunited with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in order to escape from the Lighthouse together.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not At All References Category:Events